In My Arms - Dis's Song
by NarniaTolkienNerd
Summary: A tribute to Dis, Fili and Kili's mother and sister of Thorin Oakenshield. Dis was a strong dwarven princess in exile who was devoted to her family. Most of her family had died except for her cherished sons and beloved elder brother. Dis wants to keep the last of her family safe in her arms.


**I am back with another tribute! I personally love Dis so much and wish the great JRR Tolkien wrote more on her, but alas, I must content myself with fanfiction. There were a few songs I think would fit her well but I had to decide on one. I chose In My Arms by Plumb.**

 **I hope you like the song choice!**

 **(Spoilers in the end)**

 _Your baby blues, so full of wonder._

When the dwarven princess Dis gave birth to her first child, a son, she was overjoyed. When she looked into her little son's piercing blue eyes, she felt a unique love swell in her. Dis named her son Fili. She delighted in the sight of her child's blue eyes taking in the world around him.

 _Your curly cues, your contagious smile._

Dis gave birth to her second son soon after the death of her husband, Vili. She named her son Kili, like his brother and father. The little brunette had slightly wild hair, which Dis enjoyed seeing, and a charming smile. The baby Kili and his five year old brother, Fili, were the joys of her life, and some of the last things that kept the princess going.

 _And as I watch, you start to grow up, all I can do is hold you tight._

Dis's little sons started growing up before her eyes. She did not want them to leave her, as she knew young adults did in time. They were her connection to life in this world, her light and joy. Dis wanted her boys to always be with her, she had seen nearly all her family die, and was determined to keep her sons.

 _Knowing, clouds will rage in, storms will race in, but you will be safe in my arms._

So much darkness and struggle was in Dis's world. Hardships and danger surrounded her. Dis sometimes held her little ones tight to her, praying each day they would be safe.

 _Rains will pour down, waves will crash around, but you will be safe in my arms._

The daughter of Thrain wanted to shield Fili and Kili from the horrors she had witnessed in her life. She wanted to keep them in her arms, to protect them and love them.

 _Story books full of fairy tales, of kings and queens, and the bluest skies._

Fili and Kili were raised on stories of their lost homeland, and of their heritage as heirs of Durin. They dreamt of what Erebor would be like, where their uncle Thorin and their mother did now have to work very hard each day to supply them with basic things. Hearing her sons's fantasies made Dis long for her home that was taken, so she could give her sons the life they deserved.

 _My heart is torn, just in knowing you'll someday see the truth from lies._

Dis watched her sons grow up. They were so full of life and so innocent. When they would tell her of the evil things they had seen or heard, Dis felt helpless to shield the evils in life from her sons. But to her consolation, Fili and Kili still looked at the good in life, and saw the beauty that had dimmed over time in her tired eyes.

 _When the clouds will rage in, storms will race in, but you will be safe in my arms._

Dis knew she would always be there for her people and family, especially for her dear sons. She made sure Fili and Kili understood that they could always come to her for anything. They would let her hug them when she needed to know they were safe with her. Fili and Kili loved their mother and were devoted to her.

 _Rains will pour down, waves will crash around, but you will be safe in my arms._

Through thick and thin the line of Durin stayed together and provided for their people. The dwarves people marveled at the strength of their royal house, though in exile. Dis gave strength to her brother, Thorin Oakenshield, and Fili and Kili were the hope and life she held on to. Dis's broken family help on to eachother, and they beat the odds together.

 _Castles they might crumble, dreams may not come true, but you are never all alone 'cause I will always, always love you._

After many years in exile, Thorin Oakenshield set out on a quest to reclaim his fallen kingdom of Erebor. He took with him several friends and kinsmen, including the two sons of Dis. Fili and Kili's mother asked them to promise they would come back to her, as most of her family never did. They promised, determined to be faithful to their promise and come home to their beloved mother. With tears in her eyes, Dis of the line of Durin said goodbye to the last remaining of her family, Thorin, Fili, and Kili.

 _When the clouds will rage in, storms will race in, but you will be safe in my arms._

Dis felt empty without her sons near. They always helped her through hard times. She waited anxiously for news of her family. Would her brother be successful in his mission? Would her sons come home to her? Dis wished she could keep them forever them her arms, but she knew as any mother does, her sons would one day grow up and leave her side. She hoped everyday news would come that her family was safe and sound.

 _Rains will pour down, waves will crash around but you will be safe in my arms._

The day Dis received the news that Erebor was reclaimed, but at the price of the lives of her last remaining family, was the day her heart broke beyond repair. The world lost it's beauty, and seemed to be a grey and lonely land. With an empty heart, Dis journeyed to the mountain on whose slopes her sons and elder brother fell. She wished time would rewind and she could see her elder son's golden hair or her youngest's charming smile. When she could keep them safe in her arms. Dis wished her brother's strong presence was there to comfort her in her grief, but she would never have that in this world.

 _In my arms._

Dis visited the tombs of her beloved family every day. Her cousin, Dain Ironfoot, ruled Erebor well, but for Dis, the world would never be the same. Yet the strong dwarrowdam kept living her life well and kept loving those around her, though her heart had been broken so many times. It was what Fili and Kili would have wanted. She still dreamed, and relived her memories, when her babies were still safe in her arms.

Dis was a cherished daughter, a honored sister, a devoted wife, a beloved mother, and a courageous princess.

 **Ok, I'm sorry this was kinda sad. Dis lived a hard life, but I wanted to convey that I think she always kept going. In my mind, she was a caring and strong dwarrowdam, but she still had it hard in life. Fili and Kili were amazing in the book and movies, so I think they had an amazing mom.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and that I portrayed Dis well. Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Enjoy your day,**

 **N.T.N.**


End file.
